Wyper Lemon
by Verbophobic
Summary: On DA I have the story up, I'm going to post it on here sooner or later just not now. THis is the lemon from the story enjoy, IT IS WYPER/OC CENTRIC!


**CONGRADULATIONS! If you are reading this you're older than 18. **

Lemon

Wyper pulled Avery into the tent. He was going to make her his completely. She kicked her boots off and turned to look at him. Her cheeks were a deep red at his state. Not only had he dropped the grass skirt, but he was hard. Her hair was still held back by the bandana so she reached up and took it off, letting her hair fall into her face.

Wyper took the bandana from her and dropped it. She could no longer look down as she had been. Wyper stood close enough that she could see all of him. Looking up she was met with a warm pair of lips. He was kissing her and she melted right away, opening her lips without being asked. He pulled her to him as his tongue snaked into her mouth. She hummed happily and her hands held onto his shoulders. He was bent down and she was on her tip toes.

Deciding to fix this he removed her dress and dropped it before leaning down to kiss her again. He moved them to his bed where they laid down and their height difference did not matter. He didn't touch her body yet though. No, he waited.

Avery was kissing him back and her hands roamed his chest. She arched her back so her bare breasts touched his chest. "Avery." He hissed in warning. But she didn't listen. Her breasts rubbed against his chest. "Stop it." He ordered and she hesitated. "If you do not, I won't be able to control myself."

"Wyper," Avery whispered. "Touch me, please." His will broke and one of his hands moved over her body. It started at her shoulder and moved down only briefly swiping over her nipple. It continued down until he reached her panties and he moved his hand back up.

This time he stopped at her chest and while kissing her started to massage it. Avery moaned softly and when his hand became rougher her moan became louder. Then his lips moved to her neck kissing and sucking. He hit a spot that made her entire body arch up and he spent a few moments there, marking her for all to see. Then he continued on down and his lips ghosted over her nipple. "Are you sure you're ready for this?" He questioned.

His hot breath hit her tight nipple and his lips grazed it with each word he spoke, and she panted. "please." She groaned and Wyper didn't answer with words. His heated lips sent shocks through her body and she cried out. He sucked, licked and even lightly nipped. Her cries of pleasure leading him one. He switched over to her other breast and after a few moments her hip moved up into his. Through her panties he could feel how wet she already was.

Without thinking about it he ground his hips against hers. She cried out and he blinked. Her eyes rolled back in her head and her body shook. He'd just pushed her into her first orgasm without even touching her down there.

When she'd calmed down her entire face turned a beat red and she covered it with her hands. "I'm sorry." she mumbled. He chuckled, not knowing why she apologized, but neither did he care. He moved her hand from her face and put his lips to her mouth. When he released her lips he had her hands held above her head in one of his. "What was that?" She questioned making Wyper think she didn't know why she'd apologized either.

He didn't answer but reached down into her panties. She'd been wet before, now she was soaked thanks to the orgasm. His finger rubbed against her bud and she bit her lip. A wicked grin crossed his lips and he sank a finger into her. Her eyes were wide but unfocused as she gasped. He moved it in and out of her a few times before adding a second finger.

As his fingers pumped into her, her hips started to move. She struggled against his withholding hand. Avery wanted to touch him but he wouldn't allow it. He slid a third finger into her and she winced but her hips continued to move. So he took his fingers out. She whined in protest. He shushed her.

Releasing her hands he pulled her panties down before removing them fully. Then he positioned his body over hers. Without warning he thrust into her. She cried out n pain and a few tears fell from her eyes. He held her, planing on waiting, but she wouldn't allow it. She started to move her hips. And unsure about what to do it had no rhythm and was driving Wyper nuts.

Because she was so persistent about moving he complied and slowly moved out of her before reentering her. This happened several times before Avery groan and slammed her hips into his gasping as she did so. Wyper stopped all of his movement and used one of his arms to hold her still. His teeth were clenched as he tried to control his desire. "Wyper," She whined. His teeth mashed together harder. "Please Wyper."

"No." He growled out. It wasn't easy to concentrate. Either she realized how to clench certain muscles or it was in voluntary. It didn't matter which it was, all that mattered was that it wasn't helping him. "I don't want to... hurt you." Her hips could still wiggle.

With his eyes closed he didn't see her eye roll or her right hand. It snaked down and his hips jerked harshly forward. Her eyes rolled back in her head for a second time and her body tried to milk him for all he had. The little vixen had grabbed his ball sac, Then lightly clench making him react.

But now his entire hold on control was broken and he pulled back before pounding into her as she orgasmed making it hold out longer. He slowed himself back down as she finished her climax. He didn't want to come while she was no where near, his fingers worked magic on her as her pleasure quickly started to rise again. He stopped the ministrations with fingers and quickly started to pound into her again.

Much faster this time she reached her climax. When she reached it he came not long after her. She smiled as she breathed in deeply and relaxed. "Not yet love." He whispered and even though he was soft he moved around in her slight. As he did so he started to harden again. Avery wiggled her hips and he grinned as he hardened. "It's going to be a long night."


End file.
